nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Eldritch Blade - Wiz(8),F(7),EK(10),IB(5)
I have considered an alternative to the Eldritch blade when I created the build, the alternative build is: * wizard 8/fighter12/EK10 The above build will net the Eldritch blade extra +3 AB (Greater and Epic weapon focus), +4 extra damage (from greater and Epic weapon specialization), and 20 extra hp. However, the above alternative build will lose out on 7 AC (5 from int and 2 from tumble) as well as bleeding wound, feint, bluff as a class skill, and spot as a class skill. In the end, due to the overpowered enchanting in MoTB, I decided that the extra offensive power is not worth the 7 extra AC lost. The Bluff skill is also pretty handy from time to time. Dimeron. how about sneak attack? Does the bleeding wound not require sneak attack. Otherwise the blade looks quite nice. If sneak attck is required for bleeding wound then you have made no provisions for hide/sneak? Or do you use invisibility? bleeding wound You do not need existing sneak attack to pull of bleeding wound. So long as the enemy is not sneak attack immune, if you manage to flank it, catch it flat foot, or feint it, you will get bleeding wound off. Of course, most of the enemy will just shrug bleeding would off as damage reduction protects against it. Hide is not needed to pull off bleeding wound (although there is very little reason to use bleeding wound), feint and flanking are used most often, or you can perform the sneak attack while coming out of invisibility. spellcasting prodigy... Would this help to perform spells better, if chosen instead of 'luck of heroes' ? Could the duelist be chosen as alternative to the invisible blade ? cheers, Banedon :Spells that allow saves are generally ignored by this build and one or two more spells per day just don't match up to +1 AC and saves. :Duelist could, but what's the point? Trading 5 AC for 5 AC? Unless you suggest dropping some fighter or whatever levels as well, in which case it'd be a different build altogether. :--El Nora 13:36, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::My assumption was, that you don't really benefit from 'bleeding attack' due to damage reduction or 'feint' due to the lack of sneak attack ability. With duelist you would gain better saves and a little more HP. ::Do I miss something, or would Wiz (8) / F (8) / EK (10) / Dls (4) have the same spellpower and perform sligthly better in melee due to Greater Weapon Focus ? Well, you sacrifice 1 AC, but that's worth in my opinion... (or do I underestimate bleeding wound?) :: thanks for the quick response :o) :::The Problem is Dodge and Mobility. Taking two prerequisite feats in order to take another feat puts a lot of strain on the feat selection of this build. Mind, some feats in this build *could* be sacrificed, but for a few more HP and +1 AB, it seems kinda weak. Also, bleeding wound is useful in its own way; against foes with no DR, the damage stacks to quite ridiculous amounts. :::--El Nora 19:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Fighter/Wizard It should be worth noting that if you start with your Fighter level first you start off with Scale Mail, which helps in the early levels where melee is easier to succeed with than magic. :Mage Armor. Shield. End of Story. El Nora 09:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC)